Adolescence
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Même si on a dédié sa vie à la vengeance et à l'entraînement, l'adolescence finira toujours par vous rattrapper. Le jour où elle rattrappa Sasuke elle se vengea méchament. Yaoi NaruSasu, ROneshot


Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Naruto. Monsieur Kishimoto s'en occupe très bien.

Attention: Yaoi à prévoir et scène de "viol". Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

J'ai essayé de rester autant que possible "in character" dans cette fic.

Bonne Lecture.

Adolescence

L'adolescence c'est l'enfer!

Sasuke laissa retomber sa tête contre l'oreiller. Il laissa les battements de son coeur s'apaiser et fit la moue quand il s'aperçut que ses draps étaient trempés de sueur. Furieux après la vie, il se leva et jeta un coup d'oeil méprisant envers son caleçon. Bon, première chose une bonne douche.

L'eau glacée fortifiait le corps et l'esprit. Sasuke se frotta le corps avec une vigueur spartiate. Ses mains travaillaient furieusement à enlever jusqu'au souvenir même de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Ces rêves stupides commençaient à l'énerver sérieusement. Certains jours il avait envie de demander à Kabuto un traitement pour réguler ces putains d'hormones.

Toujours aussi furieux, il commença à violenter ses cheveux avec le shampoing. L'odeur de fleurs se répandit dans la moiteur de la salle de bain. Sasuke choisissait ses parfums à cause de leurs odeurs. Premier avantage, ça camouflait l'humidité ambiante et l'odeur de moisi qui régnait dans tout le village du Son. Deuxième avantage, même l'odorat aiguisé d'Orochimaru ne pouvait pas dépasser ce genre d'odeurs. Sasuke se souviendrait toujours de l'humiliation qu'il avait ressenti le jour où le ninja légendaire l'avait accueilli en humant l'air d'un sourire de pervers et lui avait demandé s'il avait fait de beaux rêves en se léchant les babines et en zyeutant son entrejambes.

Saleté de serpent! Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était Jiraya que l'on traitait de pervers, Orochimaru passait son temps à courir après les jeunes garçons, avait une énorme langue qui pouvait s'enrouler autour d'un éléphant et était adepte du SM... Sans parler de sa tendance à l'exhibitionnisme. Le Serpent prenait un malin plaisir à baiser avec Kabuto dans tous les coins et recoins du village du Son. Et baiser était le terme correct. Il n'y avait entre eux que l'accomplissement pervers de fantasmes dévoyés. Dans ses cauchemars, Sasuke revoyait parfois les séances de "torture" sur lesquelles il était tombé. Kabuto le disait lui-même, ce qu'Orochimaru aimait chez lui, c'était sa capacité incroyable à se régénérer. Autant dire qu'il n'y allait pas de main morte avec le ninja médecin.

Sasuke se sentant enfin lavé du diktat de ses hormones ferma l'eau et s'essuya vigoureusement. Par tous les Hokage, il détestait ces rêves! Durant toute la première année de son entraînement auprès d'Orochimaru, il avait été tellement fatigué de ses journées que ses nuits étaient sans rêve, délicieux néant qui l'englobait. Depuis un an et demi, l'adolescence avait décidé de faire de ses nuits un enfer. Tout avait commencé par des rêves diffus qui le laissaient insatisfait, puis un jour il s'était réveillé, les draps salis, avec l'impression que son corps voué à une cause, à une mission l'avait trahi pour se vendre à la recherche d'un plaisir primaire et inutile. Tous les dieux de ses ancêtres soient loués, au début il ne se souvenait pas de ces rêves, il était juste confronté à leurs conséquences visqueuses et sales. Mais à présent...

Sasuke secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, il devait aller s'entraîner. Il revêtit ses traditionnels T-shirt marqués de l'emblème Uchiha. Orochimaru et Kabuto se moquaient de lui, mais peu importait, il devait rappeler au monde qu'il était le dernier des Uchiha.

Il parcourut le chemin qui menait jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement de son "maître" (ce mot lui écorchait la bouche) en se faufilant dans les couloirs humides et sombres de la cité souterraine. En ce moment il s'entraînait à l'invocation. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas encore réussi à invoquer Manda, mais il sentait qu'il se rapprochait du roi des serpents. C'était décidé, aujourd'hui serait le jour où il l'invoquerait.

La séance d'entraînement fut intense. Invoquer Manda lui avait pris toute la matinée. Essayer de le calmer et de s'imposer comme son maître lui pris l'après-midi. Le Uchiha et le serpent géant se quittèrent sur un match nul fatigué, espérant pouvoir se mesurer de nouveau le lendemain.

"Quels progrès, Sasuke-kun..."

La voix grave et fêlée d'Orochimaru retentit dans le dos de Sasuke. Essayant de cacher sa surprise, il se retourna lentement vers son "maître".

"..."

Deux ans et demi au village du son n'avait pas aidé Sasuke à régler son problème de communication, mais au contraire à l'accentuer, faisant de lui un grand bavard en son fort intérieur.

"J'ai une mission pour toi. Tu pars demain pour la ville de Hanamizu. Assassinat. Tous les détails sont là."

Le serpent humain lui tendit le rouleau.

"Départ six heures, Kabuto te donnera les derniers détails à la porte Nord."

"Bien"

"Tu peux disposer"

Sasuke salua et se dirigea d'un pas tendu et fatigué vers ses "quartiers" un minuscule appartement souterrain.

Il prit une douche avant de prendre connaissance de l'ordre de mission. La cible était la femme du seigneur de la ville. Fille d'une grande famille, très bonne et portée sur l'aide aux plus défavorisés, mère de trois enfants en bas âge. Sasuke sourit en lisant ce détail. C'était typique d'Orochimaru d'inclure ce genre de choses dans les rouleaux de mission. Le ninja légendaire aimait rappeler à Sasuke qu'il n'était qu'un tueur, qu'il brisait les vies de personnes innocentes.

Six mois après son arrivée au Son, Orochimaru avait donné sa première mission à Sasuke. Il devait assassiner un enfant de huit ans, l'oncle du jeune orphelin voulant ramasser l'héritage à sa place. Kabuto avait accompagné Sasuke pour s'assurer que ce dernier accomplirait soigneusement sa mission. Il se rappelait encore de la mare de sang qui s'échappait de ce si petit corps, de cette envie de vomir qui l'avait assailli; il s'était lavé pendant des heures sans pouvoir se trouver de nouveau propre. Il avait frotté sa peau avec la pierre pour essayer de faire partir jusqu'à la dernière trace de tout ce sang. Mais le sang ne s'enlevait pas aussi facilement. Petit à petit, Sasuke s'était habitué à la vision du sang sur ses mains, à rendre inanimé un être jusqu'à lors vivant, à sentir son coeur refroidir à chaque nouvelle mort. Puis il s'était inventé des excuses. Il se disait que c'était le travail d'un ninja, que certains devaient tuer pour que d'autres survivent. Il se disait qu'il valait mieux que ces gens meurent de sa main plutôt que de celle d'un autre qui ne leur donnerait pas une mort aussi propre et rapide. Il s'était inventé une technique pour assassiner les gens. Il les hypnotisait avant de les tuer. Il se disait qu'ils mouraient heureux.

Sasuke soupira et posa le rouleau sur sa table de nuit. Il en savait bien assez.

_Pitié, faites que je ne rêve pas!_ pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir.

xxx

Il se battait avec Naruto. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils se battaient avec tout ce qu'ils possédaient, brûlant leur chakra, épuisant leurs réserves, forçant leurs muscles jusqu'à l'épuisement. La fin de cette bataille approchait. Ils le savaient tous les deux. D'un même élan ils se lancèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Il avait gagné! Sasuke regarda Naruto, pantelant sous lui, le kunai solidement planté sous la gorge. Il sentit une joie animale rugir dans sa poitrine. Il avait gagné! Il avait prouvé qu'il était plus fort que Naruto. L'adrénaline et la victoire commençaient à lui monter à la tête, envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps. Un sourire aux lèvres, il regarda Naruto lui lancer un regard brûlant de furie.

J'ai gagné! Je suis le plus fort!

Les yeux de Naruto lançaient des éclairs.

Quoi, tu n'as pas encore compris? Je suis le plus fort!

Mais les yeux du renard étaient toujours pleins de furie et d'orgueil.

Je suis le plus fort!

Sasuke était furieux. Comment osait-il ne pas reconnaître qu'il avait gagné? Comment osait-il?

La colère roulait dans ses veines comme le tonnerre sur les nuages. Il allait lui montrer qui était le plus fort! Comme le guépard se jetant sur sa proie, Sasuke fondit sur la bouche de Naruto. Il mordit les lèvres roses avec force, puis s'insinua dans la bouche de sa victime. Avec toute la fureur qu'il ressentait il ravagea la bouche de Naruto, ne laissant pas le temps au jeune homme de réagir. Le kunai avait été jeté au loin, ses mains suffisant à le retenir cloué au sol, écrasé sous son corps. A sa merci!

De minuscules cris montaient du corps sous lui. Etaient-ce des cris de douleurs, de plaisir? Il ne savait pas et peu lui importait. Il fallait qu'il prouve qu'il était le plus fort. Le plaisir courait dans ses veines alors qu'il agrippait, griffait, mordait, marquait la peau douce de son meilleur ami. Son corps avait pris le contrôle, brûlant, excité, affamé. Ses mains déchiraient les vêtements qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin, découvrant la peau tannée et chaude, si douce... Regardant le corps écrasé sous lui, il se rendit compte qu'il voulait ravager cette chair si douce, écraser cet homme, lui démontrer dans la douleur qui était le plus fort. Sans aucune douceur, il écarta les cuisses de Naruto et se positionna à l'entrée. Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent de douleur tandis que l'épée de chair l'écartelait, sans douceur, sans amour, sans tendresse. Avec une cadence infernale, Sasuke se lança dans une course endiablée, profondément, plus profondément encore, comme s'il voulait aller toujours plus loin, faire rentrer une bonne fois pour toute dans les gènes même de Naruto qu'il lui appartenait parce que Sasuke était le plus fort, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se rebeller contre son maître.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent cruellement dans les épaules de sa victime quand il sentit l'apex de son plaisir le déchirer lui aussi. Un grognement animal s'échappa de sa gorge, retentissant dans l'air ambiant. Il contempla le corps sous lui, griffé, ensanglanté, épuisé et une vague de plaisir encore plus grande le transporta.

xxx

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Encore ce rêve!

Les bruits matinaux de la ville montaient timidement vers lui. Il était arrivé hier soir à Hanamizu. Aujourd'hui il irait repérer les lieux et ce soir il accomplirait la mission qui lui avait été confiée.

Il se leva du lit et regarda d'un oeil méprisant l'état des draps. Au moins cette fois il n'aurait pas à les changer lui-même. D'un pas morose, il se dirigea vers les bains de l'auberge.

Propre et habillé, Sasuke commença à inspecter les environs du château du seigneur. La ville était paisible, les gardes n'étaient là que pour la frime, entrer serait un jeu d'enfant. Le pavillon des femmes se trouvait à l'ouest, il entendait leurs voix par dessus la petite muraille. Un jeu d'enfant.

Prenant son temps, profitant d'être enfin dans une ville en paix, Sasuke se promena à la recherche de nourriture. On ne pouvait pas dire que la cuisine du Son était autre chose que nutritive... Par tous les Hokage, parfois il tuerait pour un bol de ramen... D'un autre côté, il allait tuer ce soir, alors autant s'offrir un bol de ramen.

"Eh! Ermite pervers! J'ai faim!"

Cette voix...

Sasuke se précipita dans une ruelle et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à ses alentours. Oui, marchant joyeusement au milieu de la foule, un sourire grand comme le soleil de midi ornant son visage, doré comme les blés en août, se tenait Naruto. Dieux comme il avait grandi! Il avait clairement gagné quelques dizaines de centimètres pendant ces deux ans et demi, son visage avait perdu quelques rondeurs et son corps dessiné par le T-shirt résille qu'il portait avait été sculpté par l'entraînement.

Mais intérieurement il semblait le même, l'éternel enfant avec son sourire immense lui mangeant le visage, innocent et fort, loyal et obstiné. Naruto. Son meilleur ami.

Allez, offre-moi un bol de ramen, vieux pervers!

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent au passage du maître et de l'élève. Jiraya n'avait pas changé, lui, Sasuke aurait pourtant cru que voyager deux ans au côté de l'hyperactif blond aurait suffi à faire vieillir n'importe qui. Il sous-estimait sérieusement les ninja légendaires.

Le ninja du Son recula encore plus dans l'ombre de la ruelle alors que maître et disciple le dépassaient. Silencieux comme la feuille d'automne, il disparut.

xxx

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir? Il se retourna dans son lit pour la énième fois cette nuit. Tout s'était bien passé pourtant, l'épouse du seigneur avait eu une fin rapide, indolore et personne n'avait remarqué sa présence. Il était même probable que personne ne sache jamais qu'elle avait été assassinée, croyant à une mort naturelle, un arrêt cardiaque ou quelque chose de semblable. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à trouver le sommeil?

Excédé, il rejeta les draps et s'assit sur son lit. Il regarda la lune baigner la ville de ses rayons laiteux.

Il savait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas dormir. Au fond de lui, il en connaissait la cause. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines, Naruto était dans cette ville, son meilleur ami, son rival était là. Il voulait savoir si il avait progressé, il avait besoin de le savoir, besoin de l'affronter. Et non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ces rêves stupides, ces hormones idiotes, non! Son corps ne le contrôlerait pas. Il était Sasuke Uchiha, le vengeur, et il devait voir si son entraînement avait porté ses fruits.

Satisfait de ses raisons, Sasuke se leva et commença à s'habiller.

xxx

"Au coucher du soleil dans la clairière au nord de la ville."

C'était tout ce que contenait le message qu'il avait laissé à côté du lit de Naruto, ça et un mouchoir brodé de l'éventail des Uchiha. Un cadeau de Sakura d'ailleurs. Il avait entendu dire qu'elle s'entraînait aux côtés de Tsunade. Quelle ironie du destin quand même, faire rejouer une autre fois la même tragédie, la même pièce funeste...

Sasuke attendait tranquillement, adossé contre un arbre. Il connaissait Naruto, il ne reculait jamais devant un défi. Il allait venir.

Alors pourquoi cette peur dans sa poitrine, ce sentiment oppressant autour de son coeur? Qu'est-ce qu'il craignait? Qu'il ne vienne pas? Ou ne craignait-il pas plutôt qu'il vienne, ils n'étaient plus amis, leur lien avait été rompu après ce dernier combat...

"Sasuke?"

Dans la demi pénombre du crépuscule, la surprise se lisait clairement sur le visage de Naruto. Puis elle fut remplacée par un sourire enfantin quand il reconnut son rival et meilleur ami. Il s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable du Uchiha et pendant un long moment tous deux ne firent que se regarder.

"Tu as l'air d'aller bien." lui dit Naruto.

"Toi aussi."

"J'ai une pêche d'enfer en ce moment."

"Bas-toi contre moi."

La voix de Sasuke était lourde de tension et d'attente. Un sourire encore plus grand fleurit sur les lèvres de Naruto, faisant se plisser ses yeux.

"Cette fois pas de Kakashi pour nous arrêter..."

Ils se mirent en place et se regardèrent pendant un très long moment, se défiant du regard.

Ils se lancèrent l'un vers l'autre au même instant.

xxx

La lune avait presque parcouru tout le ciel nocturne et les deux shinobis se battaient toujours. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils s'affrontaient, chaque attaque plus violente, plus désespérée que la précédente. La clairière autour d'eux avait violemment souffert et accusait le choc de cette terrible rencontre. Leurs membres tremblaient sous les efforts qui étaient demandés d'eux. La fatigue pesait durement sur leurs muscles, les rendant chaque fois plus violents et plus agressifs.

Comme deux animaux, le sang et la bave maculaient leur visage, rendant leurs traits inhumains, primaires comme la faim de pouvoir qui les animait, les poussait l'un contre l'autre, toujours plus violemment.

Il était temps d'en finir, leur endurance allait très bientôt s'épuiser. C'était la dernière attaque. L'acier rencontra l'acier et la chair se jeta contre la chair. Ivres de rage et de douleur, leurs souffles se mêlèrent alors que leurs yeux s'affrontèrent plus violement encore que leurs corps, aucun ne voulant lâcher prise.

Puisant dans ses dernières réserves, Sasuke projeta son chakra dans ses pieds et se jeta en avant, déstabilisant Naruto. En un instant, le blond se retrouva à terre, le kunai sous la gorge, immobilisé.

Il avait gagné...

Un sourire incrédule monta sur ses lèvres.

"J'ai gagné!"

Naruto lui envoya un regard furieux, la poitrine secouée par sa respiration difficile.

"On a pas fini!"

"J'ai gagné!"

Comment osait-il le contredire?

Encore un de ces regards insolents.

"J'ai gagné!"

La voix de Sasuke était froide comme la glace. Il devait lui faire comprendre. Il avait gagné, il était le plus fort.

"Je peux encore gagner!"

Les yeux de Naruto étaient pleins de fureur et de colère.

"Non, j'ai gagné!"

Il allait lui prouver qu'il avait gagné!

Il se jeta sur les lèvres de Naruto.

Au début, les yeux couleur ciel s'écarquillèrent, puis il comprit où voulait en venir son rival. Alors ses yeux se firent durs et déterminés et il lutta pour reprendre le contrôle de ce duel d'une autre sorte. Tentant d'être au-dessus ils roulèrent dans la clairière, leurs bouches mordaient et embrassaient, leurs langues envahissaient et léchaient, leurs mains agrippaient et caressaient. Perpétuellement frottés l'un contre l'autre, leurs sexes adolescents se tendaient, tentant d'augmenter cette délicieuse friction. Echauffés par le combat et par le frôlement, leurs peaux brûlaient. Les vêtements étaient décidément de trop. Toujours collés l'un à l'autre, leurs lèvres liées en un baiser dévastateur, leurs mains fébriles essayaient de retirer leurs vêtements. Ils roulaient toujours l'un sur l'autre. Ils savaient qu'il y aurait obligatoirement un vainqueur, mais aucun des deux ne voulait céder. Ainsi, le désir continuait de monter entre leurs deux corps à présent nus.

L'aurore aux doigts de rosée allait bientôt traverser le ciel, mais le combat n'avait toujours pas cessé. Ils étaient trempés de sueur, leurs corps parsemés de blessures, leurs sexes douloureusement dressés, mais ils continuaient à lutter.

Naruto avait toujours eu le don pour surprendre les gens et penser à la meilleure stratégie dans un combat apparemment sans espoir. Résolument, il empoigna la verge de Sasuke et commença à le caresser. Soudain, toute l'énergie du jeune Uchiha s'évapora, le laissant ouvert et pantelant. Le blond ne perdit pas de temps et sans autre préambule, il s'enfonça dans le fourreau.

Les lèvres de Sasuke, déjà brutalisées laissèrent couler un filet de sang tandis que le ninja faisait face à la douleur qui le fouaillait. Soudain quelque chose monta en lui, c'était pire que la douleur, pire que la faim... Il se mit à crier, à hurler et geindre alors que Naruto s'enfonçait inlassablement en lui. Ses mains tremblantes s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses cuisses, ses dents s'engravèrent dans son cou et il laissa les vagues de plaisir l'emporter toujours plus loin.

Quand il reprit son souffle, Naruto était toujours sur lui.

Sasuke regarda le soleil embraser les nuages matinaux.

Je suis faible. J'ai perdu.

Sa semence commençait à sécher sur son estomac et Naruto était lourd sur lui.

Il a gagné, encore une fois...

Avec appréhension, il fit face à Naruto, persuadé de rencontrer un sourire gigantesque et victorieux.

Il dort?

La bave aux lèvres, avec l'innocence d'un enfant, Naruto dormait dans les bras de son rival. Le kunai était à porté de main. Peut-être n'avait-il pas perdu... Et puis zut! Sasuke abandonna ce duel stupide. Il avait peut-être perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre.

Alors que le soleil commençait son parcours quotidien, Sasuke se laissa emporter par la fatigue.

xxx

Naruto se réveilla au coucher du soleil, seul dans la clairière, des milliers de petites blessures en voie de guérison sur le corps et un satané coup de soleil sur les fesses. Pas le moindre Sasuke en vue.

xxx

Persuadé que la prochaine fois il vaincrait son meilleur ami, Sasuke retourna au village du Son. Hélas, les déesses de la destinée étaient farceuses et les hormones de Sasuke empirèrent, l'amenant à de douloureuses situations dans son entrejambes en plein entraînement.

L'adolescence c'est l'enfer!


End file.
